Because Of You
by Botol Kosong
Summary: Naruto tau kalo Sakura suka sama Sasuke, sampe kapan pun akan terus begitu. Tapi, gak jadi masalah bukan kalo dia tetep cinta sayang dan cinta sama Sakura? One Shoot. Waring: AU, OOC, OC, Abal, Gaje. Mind to RnR? Don't like, Don't read


**Because Of You  
**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Khisimoto  
**

**Main Pairing: Naruto - Sakura**

**

* * *

**

**Inspirated By: **

**~ Film: Sailor Moon**

**~ Book: Update Status Facebook  
**

**

* * *

**

Warning: OC, Typo, AU, Gaje, Lebay

Happy Reading, Friends

* * *

_.. Naruto tau kalo Sakura suka sama Sasuke, sampe kapan pun akan terus begitu. Tapi, gak jadi masalah bukan kalo dia tetep cinta sayang dan cinta sama Sakura?.._

Naruto baru pulang dari toko buku yang terletak di sebelah pusat kota Konohagakure, Gramedia. Dia membeli buku "Kata-kata Mutiara". Memang sih kedengerannya agak aneh, tapi isinya berupa kata-kata yang sangat menyentuh. Apalagi untuk Naruto yang gak akan pernah dapet cintanya Sakura. Sesampainya dirumah Naruto pun langsung membaca buku yang telah menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Kata-kata Mutiara, dikarang oleh Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Buku ini kami persembahkan untuk semua orang di dunia yang sedang jatuh cinta maupun orang yang rela ngeliat seseorang yang dicintainya hidup bersama orang lain. Happy reading" Naruto membaca halaman pertama buku ini pelan. "Kayaknya buku ini cukup menarik, lagian yang ngarang ayah dan ibu kok" Ujarnya sambil membuka halaman selajutnya.

Pengorbanan Terbesar saat mencintai seseorang adalah, mengkhiklaskan seseorang yang anda cintai hidup bahagia bersama orang lain ~ Minato

Cinta sejati adalah ketika dia mencintai orang lain, dan kamu masih mampu tersenyum sambil berkata "Aku turut bahagia untukmu" ~ Kushina

Kita hanya dapat mengetahui makna cinta, dengan belajar mencintai seseorang ~ Minato

Merasakan kasih sayang orang yang kita cintai adalah api yang menyalakan hidup kita ~ Kushina

Cinta adalah agamaku. Aku bersedia mati untuknya ~ Minato

Jika kita belum belajar tentang cinta, sesungguhnya kita belum belajar apapun di dunia ~ Kushina

_Loving someone, it is good. isn't it? _~ Minato

Walau waktu berputar, cintaku padamu kan bersinar selamanya ~ Kushina

_If i know what love is, it's because of you_ ~ Minato

Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, asal kau bahagia ~ Kushina

Cinta itu abadi ~ Minato

Baru juga sampe di halaman tengah, mata naruto sudah berkaca-kaca. _'Gila, baru setengah halaman aja gue udah nangis gini, apalagi gue baca ampe abis? Bisa-bisa rumah gue isinya air semua' _Batin Naruto sambil mengusap air matanya. _'Ra, kapan sih lo bisa sadar, kalo gue tuh cinta sama lo. Gue sayang sama lo, Ra. Ngapain sih lo ngarepin Sasuke Uchiha yang udah pasti gak bakal nerima cinta lo? Dia tuh udah suka sama Hinata Hyuuga. Lo mestinya tau itu, Ra. Tapi.. gue bakal tetep nunggu lo kok. Walaupun sampe gue mati cinta gue bertepuk sebelah tangan, gue akan tetep cinta dan sayang sama lo, Sakura Haruno'_ Batin Naruto lagi. Kali ini bukunya sudah ia tutup.

* * *

Sementara di tempat yang lain, terlihat Sasuke sedang berusaha nembak Hinata. Dan, tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang mata emerald tengah melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Hinata-chan, aku.. selama ini.. aku.. aku sayang sama kamu" Ujar Sasuke akhirnya.

Hinata tersentak kaget, namun membalas. "Aku juga sayang sama kamu, Sasuke-kun. Sayang banget" Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum, pipinya sudah memerah sejak tadi. Sasuke pun mencium kening Hinata lembut. Lalu menyusuri pipi dan kemudia bibir Hinata. Hinata pun membalas ciuman itu.

Mata emerald itu mulai menangis. Sang pemilik pun menghampiri kedua insan itu. "Sas, gue kira selama ini lo baik sama gue, karena lo suka sama gue. Tapi kenapa Hinata yang lo suka? Jawab gue dengan jujur, Sas" Ujar Sakura, yah-lebih tepatnya sang pemilik mata emerald itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ya ampun, Ra. Jadi selama ini lo salah paham? Jangan kira, setiap cowok yang baik sama lo, suka sama lo. Gue cuma nganggep lo sebagai 'adik' gue, Ra. Gak lebih dari itu. Gue peduli dan selalu perhatian sama lo, karena gue sayang sama lo sebagai 'adik' gue. Selama ini gue udah suka sama Hinata, bukan sama lo. Sori, mungkin karena gue terlalu perhatian sama lo, lo jadi menaruh harapan sama gue. Maaf banget Ra. Sampe gue mati, gue bakal tetep cinta sama Hinata, bukan lo" Ujar Sasuke, ia menggandeng tangan Hinata.

"Oh.. kalo gitu, gue juga minta maaf. Sekarang gue permisi dulu" Sakura langsung melesat pergi dari tempat itu. Ia gak ingin ngeliat dua insan itu. Sakura terus berlari dan berlari. Hatinya makin sakit saat ia ingat akan kata-kata Sasuke. _'Sampe gue mati, gue bakal tetep cinta sama Hinata, bukan lo'_ Kata-kata itu membuat hati Sakura makin sakit dan perih jika ia ingat kejadian tadi.

* * *

Hari pertama sekolah, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Hinata sudah kelas 3 SMA. Naruto baru saja mendengarkan curhatan Sakura tentang kejadian kemarin.

"Yang sabar ya, Ra. Cowok gak cuma dia doang kok. Gue yakin, lo pasti bisa nemuin cowok yang lebih baik dari dia. Pastinya dia sayang dan cinta sama lo" Ujar Naruto menghibur.

"Maksud lo? Kayak lo gitu?" Kata-kata Sakura sukses membuat Naruto kaget. Ia gak nyangka, Sakura bisa ngomong gitu.

"Ya, gak gitu juga lah, siapa tau, entar ada yang nembak lo dan, cowok itu bener-bener sayang sama lo" Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Udahlah Nar, lo gak usah ngalihin pembicaraan. Lo suka sama gue kan?" Sakura yang langsung bisa nebak isi hati Naruto, melontarkan kata-katanya. Naruto hanya mengangguk, tanda benar. "Kok lo gak pernah jujur sama gue kalo lo sayang sama gue?" Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Gak bisa gitu dong, Ra. Gue tau, lo suka sama Sasuke, jadi menurut gue, buat apa gue nyatain perasaan gue ke elo. Toh, gak akan terbalas. Mendingan gue simpen di hati. Lagian.. gue akan bahagia kalo ngeliat orang yang gue sayang juga bahagia" Kata-kata terakhir Naruto, sukses membuat Sakura tersentuh. Ia sadar, selama ini jika ia sedang mengalami kesulitan pasti Naruto siap membantu. Begitu juga jika ia sedang patah hati karena Sasuke, pasti Naruto siap untuk jadi tempat curhat Sakura, maupun menghiburnya. Ia sadar, sudah seharusnya ia membalas perasaan Naruto selama ini.

.

.

_'Aishiteru, Naruto'_ Batinnya.

* * *

2 semester telah dilalui oleh siswa kelas 3, Konoha Senior High School. Saat ini mereka sedang melangsungkan acara kelulusan. Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Sakura Haruno. Ia pun segera mengahampiri Naruto yang sedang duduk sendirian.

"Nar, bisa ngomong sebentar?" Ujar Sakura sedikit takut-takut.

"Mau ngomong apa?" Tanya Naruto biasa.

"Nar, sori kalo gue baru ngomong sekarang. Tapi gue harap, perasaan lo ke gue masih sama kayak yang dulu" Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Maksud lo?" Ujar Naruto pasang tampang bego.

"Duh.. masa lo gak ngerti juga sih?" Tanya Sakura bingung. Seketika Naruto langsung memeluknya erat.

"Gue ngerti kok, maksud lo apa" Ujar Naruto di tengah pelukannya. Sakura pun tersenyum.

"Gue sayang sama lo, Nar" Ujar Sakura. Pelukan mereka semakin erat.

"_Aishiteru_, Sakura-chan"

"_Aishiteru_, Naruto-kun"

Pelukan mereka semakin erat saja. Naruto pun tergoda untuk mencium Sakura. "Sakura-chan, bolehkah aku mencium-mu?" Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju. Naruto pun segera mencium pipi Sakura lembut. Sakura menikmati ciuman itu. Lama-lama, hidung mereka bersentuhan, Naruto pun memberanikan diri untuk mencium bibir pink Sakura. Bibir itu bersentuhan dengan hangatnya. Sakura sadar, orang yang sayang dan peduli padanya, sekarang ini ada di hadapanya-lebih tepatnya di pelukannya. Mereka terus berciuman dengan indah.

"Sakura-chan, selamat ya, akhirnya kau bisa menemukan orang yang sayang padamu seutuhnya" Ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba. Tentu saja mereka langsung melepaskan ciumannya.

"Eh.. Sasuke. Terima kasih. Kau juga selamat, sudah dua tahun jadian dengan Hinata" Sakura dan Naruto menyalami pasangan itu. Begitu juga sebaliknya, Sasuke dan Hinata mengucapkan selamat atas jadian mereka. Mereka sadar, perjalanan cinta mereka masih panjang, ini hanya permulaan. Yap! Perjalanan mereka masih panjang...

* * *

**Wah.. akhirnya fict ini selesai juga. Maaf ya klo judulnya gak sesuai ceritanya.. Buat para reviewers.. klo mau nge-flame gak apa-apa. Asal jgn soal pairing.. Yap.. gimana? fict saia menyentuh gag? *ditabok readers*.. **

**last word, REVIEW please.. i need it.. :) **


End file.
